Touchin' on my
by comatoselove
Summary: A GermanyXAmerica fic. Not related to the song in the title at all, no really. High School AU T for boys kissing.
1. Chapter 1

The thud of fists against a punching bag was distinct in the German's ears. He turned to look at the other person boxing and gasped softly, face growing hot. A tall blonde was beating the crap out of a punching bag, his twin looking frightened as he stood off to the side. The blonde looked very pissed off and was attacking the bag like it was his worst enemy. The German teen thought it was kinda hot. He blushed at the thought and frowned as his brother snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Yo! Earth to Luddy! Wanna tell me why you're gawking?" the albino teased, grinning

Ludwig blushed deeply and punched the bag particularly hard, making his brother jump. "Kesesese, someone's a little tense~" he hissed, an evil grin on his face. He looked over at the twins and examined them, grin never leaving his almost scary features. "The purple eyes one is kinda cute. The other one looks like he wants to tear that bag open though." He said, grinning and chuckling again. Ludwig rolled his eyes and went back to punching, not noticing the blonde turn his eyes on him.

xXxXx

"And then I was like, fuck off man! And I punched him in the face!" Alfred F. Jones bragged, grinning eagerly. His twin brother and two best friends were staring at him, dumbfounded. "Alfred, that was quite pointless." His best friend, Arthur, asked, voice flawless. Alfred grinned eagerly. "So? It was funny!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. His other friend smiled faintly. "Alfred, your stories are amusing and all but I have to go help a friend out." Kiku said quietly, smiling softly. The Asian got up and walked off , waving at his friends. Alfred grinned. "Hey matt! Remember those guys from yesterday?" he asked, grinning eagerly.

Matthew sighed, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I do. Mostly because you wouldn't shut up about the blonde." He said, rolling his eyes. Alfred grinned eagerly. "What? He was sexy as all hell!" he said brightly, beaming. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you even know who it was?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Alfred shrugged. "I think he's friends with Kiku. Tall, muscular, and blonde. Totally sexy." He said appreciatively. Arthur blinked a few times. "You mean Ludwig? He's a little cold if you ask me." He said, brow raising.

Alfred grinned. "That's him? He's sexy." He said, smiling brightly. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one, Ludwig is one of the strictest people in our school. I don't think you two would get along." He teased, picking on Alfred for his bad record. He was known in the school as the kid who got into fights and got into trouble. Alfred smirked and elbowed Matthew. "Whatever, enough about me. That albino was TOTALLY checking you out Matt~" he said, smirking. Arthur chuckled. "Gilbert? Ludwig's older brother." The Brit said, smirking. As student council president it was his job to know everyone, that included siblings.

Matthew laughed lightly. "So? You're the one who is obsessed with these two. Why don't you just go talk to him?" he asked, grinning easily. Alfred blinked. "Good question! I think I will!" he said brightly, getting up and walking off. Matthew and Arthur both shook their heads then went back to chatting.

xXxXx

Ludwig was currently fighting Feliciano off of his back as he ran around the track. The Italian had gotten tired half way through a lap and had clung to the German's back, not wanting to walk anymore. Kiku sat off to the side, chuckling and watching. He smiled brightly as Alfred came over. He had a bit of a crush on the America, something he'd never admit. He was surprised though to see that Ludwig had gone bright red when he talked to Feliciano about Alfred. He was curious, did they know each other?

Alfred sat by Kiku, watching Ludwig run. He had a look of awe and near lust on his face, something that made the Japanese teen insanely jealous. He internally sighed, deciding not to say anything about it. You had to be strong and get over it if things like this happened. He almost laughed however, when Ludwig looked up at them and almost fell over. Feliciano was all over him, crying and trying to see if he was hurt. Ludwig got up, the only thing injured was his pride.

Alfred watched eagerly, a huge grin on his face as the tall German walked over. "G-Guten Tag. Do we know you?" he asked, curious. Kiku blinked, confused. "Hai Ludwig. It's Alfred, you remember I told you about him." The Asian said, giving Ludwig a pointed look. The tall Blonde sat down quickly, heart thumping. It was a little exciting to be so close to him. "So, I saw you at the gym yesterday. You box too? That's pretty awesome." Alfred said, flashing a million dollar smile that made Kiku and Ludwig internally melt. Ludwig nodded eagerly, grinning. "J-Ja. You box I noticed. It was interesting to watch, were you angry?" he questioned, genuinely curious. Alfred sighed and nodded. "Yeah, a little. It's a good stress reliever, better than fighting at school anyway." He said, smiling sheepishly.

The German smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Ja, that seems right." He said, caught up in how blue Alfred's eyes were. It was a little odd for the bigger teen. He never really was interested in people, Alfred had somehow caught his attention though. The American teen grinned at him, studying his eyes. They were an almost cold blue but they were stunning. Kiku frowned as Feliciano took his arm and started pulling him away. "I know you like Alfred," The Italian started "But Ludwig never likes anyone. He needs this I think." He said, nodding wisely. Kiku's face fell but he nodded, resigning himself. He had a feeling a certain Brit would be asking him out soon anyway. He just had to be patient.

xXxXx

Alfred grinned as he scooted closer to Ludwig, grateful for the sudden lack of people. Ludwig blushed and sat up straight, giving the American a smile. "S-So…Alfred…" he started, cut off by a sudden kiss. After a moment the kiss was broken by Alfred who was grinning at the dumb struck Ludwig. "That was pretty awesome. Your lips are softer than they look." He said, capturing said lips again. He continued to kiss Ludwig for a few moments before pulling away. "We should go out." He said firmly, grinning as Ludwig nodded, unable to use his voice. "Great. Meet me at the movies tomorrow at seven?" he asked, grinning.

Ludwig smirked and nodded. "Ja. I'll be looking forward to it." He said, finally getting his voice back. Alfred was a good kisser that much was clear. The German leaned forward and kissed Alfred, wanting to assert a little dominance. Alfred laughed lightly. "Ooo~ Big strong German man~" he purred, resting a hand on Ludwig's arm. They kissed again, both laughing lightly.

This will probably have another part, probably PruCan based.


	2. Hiatus?

Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates. I have two more chapters on my Deviantart actually (comatoselove). I don't really like too much anymore and I have really bad writers block so if you want to wait here that's fine but most updates will go to Deviantart. Sorry for the hold up guys!


End file.
